Wizarding World News
by Username is a work in progress
Summary: Cowritten by Real Men Play Quidditch. We create news stories and write them as a radio newscast. Rating is probably overkill, but better safe than sorry
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. **

**I cowrote this with real men play Quidditch. It'sthe news report of if Jacob from twilight was found in the Wizarding World. Btw, we don't like twilight, but I don't think this one contains any twifart bashing. **

"This creature has been identified as NOT being a werewolf of the description we are aware of, rather, it transforms on a whim."

"Adding to that fact is a recent development that it was of a brown colour, as opposed to the grey we know werewolves to be."

"We will keep an eye open for any new developments, make sure to listen to the story of this menace to society."

"Signing off, this is Real Men Play Quidditch."

"and Lily the Amazing Evans. Until next time,"

"This is Wizard World News, your source for news until we come up with a better name."


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. **

**I cowrote this with real men play Quidditch. This chappie is when Hogwarts is rebuilt. Face it, our favorite school was destroyed. **

Wwn 2nd edition.

"Just one year after the battle of Hogwarts, the legendary school is reopening. Much remodeling has taken place. The students will be able to return and continue their education where they left off. That will put them one year behind. It will be frustrating, but a good story to tell the kids, huh?"

"Sure thing. Will they get hired, coming out of school one year older?"

"I hope so. What I'm wondering is how they repaired the school in one year. I guess, with all of the best witches and wizards in the world, anything is possible. "

" I have to agree with you there. Have you seen Flitwick? Small but mighty, Lily, small but mighty. "

"you know what I was thinking? We should get you a nickname. Our real names are classified information. I mean, we say some things that could offend some powerful witches and wizards. (example: one Lord moldywarts) Real Men Play Quidditch is too long. Considering I am going by Lily the Amazing Evans, you can call me Lily but-"

"this is not social hour. This is the news."

"rightio then. Signing off, this is Lily the Amazing Evans"

"and Real Men Play Quidditch. "

"until we come up with a nickname for you. This is Wizarding World News. "

"and I doubt we will come up with a better name. Until next time. "

"oh, and by the way, we are open to suggestions for nicknames for my buddy here. Just post them in a review. Or review just because you like our story. C'mon, make us smile :D"


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. **

**Real Men Play Quidditch wrote this chapter without my helP. I wrote the last chapter. Btw, yes, it's rather short. They are supposed to be. **

**"**This is Real Men Play Quidditch, interviewing Ginny Weasley. Ginny, how do you feel about the re-opening of Hogwarts?"

"I'm really excited. I think this is a good thing for the magical community, showing that we can get back on our feet."

"Now, sources tell us you're dating Harry Potter?"

"How do you know that?"

"How do you feel about your brother's success with his joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"GEORGE!"

"Please answer the question."

"Oh, I'm glad for him, after, you know..."

"Yes, yes, that was very sad. Luckily, we were able to interview them. That will be featured in our memorial episode. This is Real Men Play Quidditch."

"And Ginny Weasley."

"On Hogwarts News."

"and Lily Evans. Even though I wasn't in this chapter because, you know what? Adding something makes me feel special. We have one suggestion for your nickname. What do you think of James? Because I'm Lily...we're still taking suggestions. Review, review!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: believe what you like, we don't own. **

**"**Hey people! This is WWN's memorial episode! Our (hopefully) longest yet!"

"We better hope so! Our listeners will be quite disappointed if the episode we advertised isn't as good as they thought. In fact, they might sue us for false advertising!"

"This better be good. I'm broke."

"I bet you aren't as broke as me. I blew my last Knut at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes last week. I'll bet you two sickles that you're not as broke as me."

"I blew my last Knut there as well. I'll bet you THREE Sickles that I'm more broke than you."

"if you're so broke, where will you get the three sickles from? More importantly, where will you get the money to pay our angry readers from. They're listening for news, not us making bets! Luckily, they have no way of locating us!"

"MWAHAHAHA! Anyways, I've heard of plans for a memorial on the grounds of Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but was your source of that information really reliable? Oh, I told you that. Go on. "

"As to what and where the memorial will be, it has not yet been determined, but Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has said he will spend and do anything for the people who sacrificed their lives to save ours and yours."

"apparently you have reliable sources. This number of dead in such a short battle has never been counted. Pictures of all the brave souls who sacrificed themselves will be displayed around the Great Hall with descriptions of their fight, how many they took down before they... Well, and pictures of their families. And now for an excerpt from our interview with the Weasley twins. "

Start of excerpt-

" I am at Hogwarts with the Weasley twins. Yes, the same ones who created a joke shop fresh out of Hogwarts."  
>"actually, we never finished Hogwarts."<br>"Well, Fred, we did leave, just not in the traditional way."  
>"Well, tradition has never been our strong point."<br>"right you are boys. Now could you tell me what you're working on right now?"  
>"no ma'am. I'm sorry, that's top secret. "<br>"So polite!"  
>"Who, Gred? Or Forge?"<br>"Umm... Whoever spoke?"  
>"Don't let him fool you. I'm the gentleman here. "<br>" yes, yes. Could you tell me what this is or is that top secret as well?"  
>"that? That is a headless hat. See?"<br>"I see you with a ridiculous hat in and- oh! Bravo! Could I examine the spell work on that?"  
>" if you like. We have copyright, just in<p>

case you get any funny ideas. "  
>"Oh, no, I'm just curious. Where's my wand?"<br>"Here you have it."  
>"Two questions. One, why is my wand under a box of fainting fancies, and two, why are you grinning evilly?"<br>"one, you would know better than us. "  
>" And two, we enjoy grinning evilly. It's become a habit. "<br>"okay then. Give me my wand... Ack! This is NOT my wand!"  
>" oops. Must have been a trick wand. "End of excerpt.<p>

"Gotta love them *sniffs*"

" and you owe me five sickles. "

" FIVE ? I thought it was three?"

" no I totalled it. By the way,i checked your bank statement. I'm more broke. "

" I hate you. "

" hate you too, best buddy"

" this is Real Men Play Quidditch. "

" No, you're James, by popular demand. And Lily the Amazing Evans. "

" oN wWn"


End file.
